


i have nothing, i just have a heart that likes you

by astrorarepairs



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bin being soft for Myungjun pretty much, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just...soft for each other, M/M, One-Sided Love, Pining, side Jincha, side one-sided Myunghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrorarepairs/pseuds/astrorarepairs
Summary: Bin realizes that he would do anything that Myungjun asks him to do, but he finds that he wouldn’t have it any other way.Or 5 times Myungjun asked something of Bin and 1 time Bin asked something of Myungjun.





	i have nothing, i just have a heart that likes you

**Author's Note:**

> It is done. My first fanfic in 5 years and my first fanfic for Astro. I had doubts about writing this because I’m not a good writer, but I’m glad I did. I worked really hard on this and I hope you guys like it.  
> If you find grammatical errors, please tell me so I can fix them!  
> Also, the title are lyrics from B1A4’s song Good Timing!

**One.**

Drinking with your friends the night before your first day at college probably wasn’t the best idea Bin has ever had, but he couldn’t refuse Jinwoo and Dongmin when they said they would treat him to some drinks as celebration for Bin’s first day at his dream university. His two best friends were the witnesses to how much he had studied for 2 years to get into the university’s communications course, and they were also the ones to crush him in a tight hug while crying when they found out that Bin had passed the entrance test.

So when they called him up saying that he has to be ready in 5 minutes because they’re picking him up to eat and drink until the restaurant forces them to leave, he grabbed his jacket and wallet and waited for them outside his dormitory.

They did drink and eat until the old lady at the restaurant forced them to leave, not because they were closing but because Jinwoo had way too many drinks and had started to cause a scene by crying loudly while rapping about how proud he was of Bin, while Bin was also intoxicated and had been dancing to Jinwoo’s rap (Dongmin wanted to stop them but he was too preoccupied with filming his boyfriend’s drunken antics). Dongmin, the only one of them tipsy but not completely drunk out of his mind, hailed a cab for Bin and wished him luck for his first day, then hailed a cab for himself and Jinwoo back to their apartment.

Now Bin was standing in front of the sink in the closest bathroom he could find in the building, clutching his head and splashing water on his face. He had his fair share of hangovers in the past, but this one was really splitting his head open into two. Bin wiped his face with his sleeve and headed to the exit, but a throbbing pain in his temple made him stop and clutch the door jamb. He leaned his head on the wood and reminded himself to breathe. He was starting to really regret his decision to go out with Jinwoo and Dongmin last night.

“Excuse me.”

He groaned at the unknown voice that sent his head throbbing even more, ignoring the person who spoke and continued to take deep breaths while leaning against the door jamb.

“Can you please get out of the way?”

Bin slowly lifted his head and craned it down to look at the person speaking and saw a guy glaring at him a foot away. He glared back. Bin knew that the guy was annoyed because Bin was blocking the doorway of the bathroom and he knows he’s at fault, but he still glared back.

“But you look small enough to pass by behind me,” Bin says.

The guy’s face flushed. “What did you say to me?”

 _Shit._ Bin blamed the hangover for his poorly-chosen words that he immediately regretted saying. He pushed himself off the door jamb and leaned against the wall outside instead.

“Sorry. Sorry, I don’t know why I said that.”

The guy was still glaring at him, but Bin saw him glance at his messy hair, sunken eyes, and wet hoodie sleeve. Bin thinks the guy probably finds him sketchy, maybe he thinks he did some drugs in the bathroom or something, so he wasn’t expecting for the guy to reach out a bottle of water he took from his backpack pocket.

“You look like you need it,” he said, waiting for Bin to take the bottle from his hand.

“Oh, um…thank you.” Bin couldn’t comprehend why the guy would be so nice to him despite Bin insulting his height just a second ago, but he would never reject the guy’s kindness. Bin took the bottle from him and pressed the cold bottle to his forehead, closing his eyes while muttering another thanks.

When he opened his eyes again, the guy was gone, and the bell rang across the campus.

 

It was a miracle he made it to his first class in time, as besides the hangover, he was still getting used to navigating the campus. He shuffled in to the lecture hall along with a dozen of other students who don’t look too enthusiastic about starting the day with philosophy. As he was sitting down on an empty seat near the aisle, he heard someone giggle beside him.

“It’s you again.”

Bin looked to his left and saw the short guy from earlier, and with his hangover slowly letting him function like an actual human being again, he could now see the guy’s features more clearly. The guy looked younger than him, with black hair, full cheeks, and dark eyes that seemed to be weighed down by his eyelids.

“Me again.” Bin offered a smile, one that he hoped looked alright despite his haggard appearance.

“Are you okay now?” the guy asked, leaning his head against his chin and staring at Bin.

“My headache’s going away, thanks to the water you gave me earlier.”

“It’s nothing. You really looked like shit, so I figured you needed it.”

Bin let out a laugh, and the guy giggled again in return. Bin thought that he liked the sound of it and wouldn’t mind hearing it again. He looked at his desk, trying to figure out what to say next, debating with himself whether he should say what he wants to say. He was usually blunt when it comes to saying what was on his mind, but this guy somehow rendered him speechless.

“You should make it up to me,” the guy said.

Bin coughed, completely taken-aback. He was supposed to be the one to offer that, but he took too long and thought too much, that the guy beat him to it. He was smiling at him, looking pleased about catching Bin off-guard. _This guy is really something else_ , Bin thought. Bin cleared his throat and tried to get some confidence back.

“Is coffee alright?”

“For a dying art senior like me, coffee’s my best friend.”

 _Senior._ Bin was mistaken, he assumed from the guy’s appearance that he was younger than him, or at least his age. He didn’t expect for the guy to be a senior while he was a freshman.

“I’ll treat you to some coffee to make it up to you. Are you free after this class?”

“Ah, I’m not, sorry. I have a class on the other side of the campus so I gotta run.” Bin tried to not look too disappointed and nodded. He watched as the guy took out his notebook and handed him a pen.

“Just write your number, I’ll call you to get that coffee.”

Bin wrote down his number and hoped the guy could understand his handwriting. His friends often told him that his handwriting was worse than a chicken scrawl. It would be a pity if the guy couldn’t call him just because he couldn’t read what he wrote. There was a voice inside his head telling him to get the guy’s number too, but he told it to shut up.

The guy smiled. He took his notebook back and glanced at the professor entering the room.

“I’ll call you soon.” 

When the class ended and as he watched as the guy ran off to his next class, Bin realized that he didn’t even know the guy’s name yet.

 

 

 

**Two.**

The guy never did call him.

Bin waited. For a week he had been jumping at the sound of his ringtone, hoping that it would be the guy, but it never was him. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed every time he would see a contact name instead of an unknown number. They were still classmates in their philosophy class, but the guy moved seats towards the very front while Bin was at the very back. Before class started, he was always sleeping, and when class ended, he ran towards his next class, giving Bin no chance to catch him. Bin had thought about chasing him, but that wouldn’t leave a good impression. And it was a bit creepy. Honestly, it was ridiculous, how much he wanted to talk to the guy again.

His phone rang and Bin snatched it from the table, sighing when he saw Dongmin and Jinwoo’s picture on the screen.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing? Can’t I call my best friend to ask him how he is?”

“I’m fine. You know. Just adjusting to college life.” Bin tried to not sound too down, but Dongmin had probably already caught on the moment he answered the phone.

“Is someone giving you trouble?” It was Jinwoo this time who spoke, so Bin figured he was on speaker. He heard sizzling in the background. He could imagine Dongmin and Jinwoo cooking together, being grossly in love, while speaking to their quasi-child on the phone and asking him how he’s doing in college. He’s already used to this, but it still amuses him how his two best friends act more like parents than his own parents do.

“No, I’m really fine.” Bin debated on whether he should tell the two about the guy he met, because he knew he would somehow be teased by them, but he just really wants to let it off his chest and maybe ask for advice.

“There’s just this guy,”

“What guy?”

“And he promised to call me to meet up for coffee,”

“He what?”

“But that was last week, and he still hasn’t called.”

There was silence. And then there were gasps. “It’s a crush! It’s a crush, Binnie’s got a crush!” he could hear them both whisper-shout to each other. He could hear Dongmin’s open-mouthed wheezing and Jinwoo’s giggles.

“I don’t have a crush, I don’t even know the guy.”

The laughing stopped, the couple’s protective mode back in place. “Why are you meeting him for coffee then?”

“He gave me a bottle of water when I was hungover even though I was being a dick, so I’m going to treat him to coffee in return.”

He heard a doorbell ring on their end, their dog Caramel barking at the sound. Bin missed Caramel, he hasn’t seen the cute pit bull in a while. He could really use a cuddle from Caramel right now.

The line went quiet, and then Dongmin spoke. “Sorry Binnie, but we have to go. Jinjin’s parents just arrived, we’re making them dinner. Tell us the rest of the story next time, okay? Make sure the guy isn’t a creep!”

Bin said goodbye, deciding to ask someone else for advice. Someone who wouldn’t tease him as much.

He thought about his other friends. He took Seungkwan out of the list, knowing that his friend would enjoy teasing him about it and would probably tell all their friends that Bin was glooming over a guy he doesn’t even know. He thought about telling his cousin, Sanha, but he probably didn’t care. There were his childhood friends, but they haven’t spoken in a while and it would be awkward to call them up suddenly just because he needed advice.

So the next day he then told his roommate, Minhyuk, about his woes. He considered Minhyuk a close friend already, even though they’ve only known each other for about two weeks. Minhyuk was usually quiet but had a fun side to him that he let out once he felt comfortable in the environment. A day after he moved in, Bin was playing a Big Bang song while he was washing the dishes, and the next thing he knew, Minhyuk was dancing beside him. It turned into a dance party, and they turned into close friends in an instant.

When he told everything to Minhyuk, he didn’t tease about a crush, but he did tell Bin how dumb he was to not have gotten the guy’s number or at least his name.

“I was caught off-guard! He was so nice and friendly and straightforward, so I was intimidated! And besides, I was still hungover, I had no common sense,” Bin said, trying to defend himself. Minhyuk didn’t look impressed.

“You didn’t write your name down either? When you wrote your number?”

Bin shook his head. Minhyuk sighed.

“Well what choice do you have then? You can’t exactly go all around campus looking for this guy. You have to wait for him to call you,” he said.

“I know. It just sucks.” Bin looked at Minhyuk who was putting on his shoes and grabbing his bag. “Where are you going?”

“To the dance studio in the Fine Arts Building. I wanted to dance a bit. Wanna come with?”

Bin thought about his stack of lecture notes to be reviewed, book chapters to be read, and papers to be written. There was so much work to be done. But he didn’t want to do it. So he nodded and told Minhyuk to wait while he gets his stuff.

 

The walk to the dance studio took about 10 minutes, with the Fine Arts Building being the farthest and most secluded building in their campus. Unlike Minhyuk, who was a dance major, Bin hasn’t visited the building before, so he let him lead the way. They were going up the stairs when Minhyuk suddenly stopped in front of him.

“Wha-”

“Myungjun!” he heard him shout. He couldn’t see who Minhyuk was calling out for, because he was blocking his view.

“Minhyuk!”

The voice was familiar. Bin had heard this Myungjun guy before, but he didn’t know from where. Minhyuk disappeared from in front of him, running towards Myungjun. He followed, watching as Minhyuk tackled the guy in a hug. He has never mentioned a Myungjun before, but from what Bin was seeing, he figured they’re close.

Minhyuk remembered his roommate behind him. He let go of Myungjun a little but still held him at the waist, and then turned to Bin. “Bin, this is my friend Myungjun. He’s an art major. Myungjun, this is my roommate Bin.”

He looked at Minhyuk’s friend. Bin couldn’t believe it.

“You again.”

Myungjun gaped at Bin, being the one caught off-guard for a change. He detached himself from Minhyuk, who was looking at them both with furrowed brows.

“Me again.”

“Why didn’t you call?”

Minhyuk watched as Myungjun’s cheeks turned red. At first, he was confused at the way they recognized each other, but he connected the dots. Myungjun was the one Bin had been agonizing over for the past week. He found himself curious too, about the reason why Myungjun didn’t call Bin. Curious and hopeful.

Myungjun darted past Minhyuk and stood in front of Bin. Bin could see how hard he was blushing. Maybe he shouldn’t have blurted it out, but Bin was prone to saying what was on his mind without thinking about it.

“Can you ditch whatever you were going to do and come with me?” Myungjun asked.

Bin felt bad to suddenly leave Minhyuk on his own, but he really wanted to talk to Myungjun privately. “Alright. Minhyuk, I’ll see you back at the dorm?” He looked at his roommate, hoping he could see how apologetic he was. Minhyuk nodded at him, also giving him a thumb up to prove that he wasn’t upset.

“Yeah, go on. I’ll see you later.” He smiled at Myungjun, who was still blushing. “It was nice seeing you again, Myungjun.”

“You too. Bye, Minhyuk!”

Myungjun grabbed Bin’s sleeve and started dragging him up the stairs and further into the building. Bin just let himself get dragged, waiting for Myungjun to stop and actually talk to him somewhere.

 

Myungjun took him to the painting room and closed the door. He turned to Bin but didn’t look him in the eyes.

“You really have no brain to mouth filter, do you?”

“I’m sorry about that. I won’t say stupid things anymore, I promise,” Bin said, crossing his finger over his heart.

Myungjun sat down on a table and started fiddling with his sleeves. He took a deep breath before muttering, “I got nervous.”

Bin wasn’t sure if he heard it right, so he just kept staring at Myungjun, waiting for him to explain further. Myungjun couldn’t have been nervous, he was so straightforward and daring when he talked to Bin for the first time. He had guts, guts that Bin didn’t have.

“I got nervous, okay? I’m not good at talking to people at all, most especially strangers. If I took up your offer for coffee, I would have had to talk to you, and I would’ve been awkward. I really didn’t know what to say and I didn’t want you to think I’m a loser who can’t socialize, so I just didn’t call you. Sorry if I gave you the impression that I was cool, asking for your number like that.”

Bin understood. He thought about what to say next.

“Let’s hang out.” Myungjun was about to reject him, judging by the frown on his face, but Bin stopped him. “Wait, let me finish, okay? Let’s hang out. Call me weird but I know for sure we’ll get along fine. I don’t feel any awkwardness with I’m with you at all. And besides, if you’re friends with Minhyuk, you can easily befriend me too.”

Myungjun wasn’t looking at him, choosing to chew on his lip instead.

“If you feel awkward when hanging out with me, then you can just ignore my entire existence forever. I won’t bug you about it either,” Bin added, waiting for Myungjun to accept his offer.

“Okay. But I get to choose what we do,” he finally said, making Bin release a breath in relief. “There’s a movie I’ve been wanting to watch.”

Bin smiled at him, starting to walk towards the door of the painting room.

“Let’s go. Popcorn’s on me,” he said.

Myungjun felt his nervousness around Bin melt away, and somehow, he knew he was going to enjoy hanging out with him. He leapt off the table he was sitting on to follow Bin, a smile beginning to form on his face.

 

 

 

**Three.**

Hanging out with Myungjun became a regular thing, despite their schedules being so different save for their philosophy class together. They could always only meet during the weekends or nights of weekdays, if they’re lucky that their academics and extracurriculars weren’t being too demanding. But they always kept in touch. Myungjun was always spamming his messenger with links to funny videos and sometimes funny selfies that Bin immediately saves to his phone. Bin was glad that Myungjun didn’t feel awkward with him, he would have been sad if Myungjun didn’t want to be friends.

He knew he hasn’t been friends with Myungjun for long, but he was starting to think he was developing feelings for him.

The realization hit him so suddenly and randomly one day, when he caught himself wanting to pet Myungjun’s head as he tried to get some sleep before their class began. It was an unexpected realization, but he didn’t stay in the denial stage for too long. He accepted the fact that he’s probably falling in love with Myungjun. Why wouldn’t he fall in love with him? Myungjun was smart, hard-working, lovely, funny, beautiful in every sense of the word, and he didn’t tolerate any of his shit. Bin thought it was inevitable.

But he didn’t want him to know yet.

He didn’t want anyone to know yet.

For as long as he can, he wanted to hide his feelings and enjoy his friendship with Myungjun, especially since he didn’t know if he felt the same way. If someone found out, it would find its way to Myungjun, and he really didn’t want to jeopardize the relationship they had now.

So when Jinwoo and Dongmin told him that they wanted to meet the guy who Bin couldn’t shut up about, he flat out refused.

Dongmin whined. “Why not? I want to meet him, considering you’re already replacing us with him as your new best friend.”

“Yeah Binnie, I want to see what he’s like too,” Jinwoo said in support of what his boyfriend wanted.

“He’s busy. He’s a senior so he has thesis and stuff,” Bin replied. He couldn’t tell them that he didn’t want them to meet Myungjun because he knew that they would immediately find out that Bin was in love with him. Once they see how Bin acted around Myungjun, they would know. They knew him too well to not know. And if they knew, they would act like it, and then Myungjun would know something was up too. Bin couldn’t let that happen.

In Dongmin and Jinwoo’s living room, Bin played with Caramel in his lap, avoiding the gaze of his best friends. He pretended that he was nonchalant about it. He wanted to leave but if he ran off right now, they would suspect something for sure.

Turns out it was a bad move to stay still.

Dongmin and Jinwoo stared at him. “You’re being weirdly quiet,” Dongmin said, narrowing his eyes at his best friend. His boyfriend started narrowing his eyes too.

“What? I’m just enjoying cuddling with Caramel,” Bin said as calmly as he could. Sirens were already going off in his head, but he couldn’t figure out how to proceed with caution. He felt that he was already doomed anyway.

His best friends looked at each other. And then at him. And then at each other again.

“Okay, we believe you,” they finally said. But Bin wasn’t a stranger to the way they talk, he knew that they were up to something. He didn’t know what, but he had a bad feeling about it.

His phone rang, startling both Bin and Caramel, causing the pit bull to leave Bin’s lap and go to Jinwoo. Bin answered the call without looking at the screen. He thought that his best friends might peek if he took a second to see who was calling. If it was Myungjun, his contact photo would really give away his feelings. (His contact photo for Myungjun was him under a tree, laughing, with a flower crown Bin made for an elective sitting prettily on his head. The sunlight illuminated Myungjun in a way that made Bin feel like he was in a dream. But how Myungjun screamed and ran when he saw a bee come near him proved that it was all real.)

“Bin! Are you free today? I found a nice dessert buffet place and I wanted to try it with you!” It was Myungjun. Bin felt his mood going up by just hearing Myungjun’s voice, and when he realized that Myungjun said he wanted to try the place _with him_ , he was just about ready to combust.

“You know I’m in if there’s food. Where are you right now?” Bin noticed Jinwoo and Dongmin becoming interested in the conversation, but he ignored them.

“I actually just finished grocery shopping so I’m back at my dorm.”

“I’ll pick you up in 30 minutes and then let’s go?”

“Myungjun?!” Bin froze. Those were Dongmin and Jinwoo’s voices. What were they thinking, shouting his name like that while Bin was on the phone with him?

There was no way Myungjun didn’t hear it. Bin heard him softly say, “Huh?” (It sounded really cute to Bin, but there was no time to think about how cute it was because he was panicking.)

“We have heard so much about you! Bin’s always talking about you!” they kept on shouting.

“Bin, are those your friends?” Myungjun laughed. He was enjoying the fact that Bin was probably really embarrassed right now. “Put me on speaker!”

Bin sent a glare to his best friends, who looked way too smug. He knew they were going to do something stupid, but he couldn’t have predicted this. He thought about ending the call with Myungjun and just apologizing afterwards, but that might upset Myungjun. He didn’t want to do that. He sighed and clicked the speaker button.

“Hi! I’m Myungjun!”

“I’m Dongmin, and this is my boyfriend, Jinwoo. We’re Bin’s best friends since elementary, hello!”

“Bin and I are going to try out this dessert buffet place, do you guys want to come? I would love to meet you.” _This is it_ , Bin thought. This is how he was going to die. Out of embarrassment caused by his crush and his dumb best friends meeting and eventually finding out about his feelings. He could already see it engraved on his tombstone.

“Sure! We’ll go with Bin to pick you up,” Jinwoo said, paying no attention to the deadly glares Bin was sending his way. It would be scary if it wasn’t for the fact that Bin was absolutely blushing from head to toe.

“Bin, is it okay? Can I meet your best friends?” Myungjun sounded so excited that Bin couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, it’s cool. I’ll see you later Myungjun,” Bin replied before ending the call.

Myungjun may have made him feel better, but he kept scowling at his best friends. They played dirty, and Bin couldn’t find a way out of the trap they had set up. He really was doomed. He thought his friendship with Myungjun was doomed as well. There was no way that his best friends weren’t going to do something that would expose his feelings, even if not on purpose.

“Hey,” Jinwoo said softly, placing a hand on Bin’s shoulder. “We’re sorry for that, for sabotaging you. We’re not going to embarrass you. Promise.”

“We’ll be on our best behavior,” Dongmin added.

Bin could see in their faces that they felt bad for doing what they did. “Alright, that’s a promise. If you guys do something dumb again, I’m taking Caramel with me to my dorm.”

“Are pets even allowed in your dorm?” Dongmin asked.

“Do you want to find out?”

Jinwoo pinched his boyfriend. “It’s a promise, Binnie.”

Bin knew that his best friends were prone to do some foolish things, but he also knew that they had never broken a promise in their entire span of friendship. He reminded himself of that and told himself to think of more good things. _Think of the buffet_ , Bin said to himself. _Think of Myungjun_.

 

Everything went well.

Dongmin and Jinwoo didn’t say anything that would give away how much Bin likes Myungjun. Instead, they told Myungjun stories about their friendship since elementary and told him how Bin wanted to become a singer when he was in high school. Myungjun didn’t ask further details about his idol dreams, but the glint in his eyes told Bin that he will be using this information for future teasing.

Myungjun told them how he came to double major graphic design and performing arts (something Bin has heard before but could hear over and over again because Myungjun’s perseverance and determination in order to achieve his dreams never failed to inspire him). Myungjun also did his impersonations, making the three almost spit their food out.

Bin on the other hand, just made the most out of the dessert buffet, eating everything that the restaurant had to offer. He just watched in awe how his best friends and his crush got along so well, as if Myungjun was part of their friend group all along.

Bin was amazed, and he was relieved. His crush on Myungjun was still a secret, and their friendship wasn’t put in danger. He could breathe again.

By the end of the afternoon, Jinwoo, Dongmin, and Myungjun had become friends, with the couple even promising to let Myungjun play with Caramel next weekend. His best friends bid them goodbye in front of the restaurant, heading the opposite way from Bin’s and Myungjun’s dormitories.

The cold weather gave Bin the courage to hold Myungjun’s hand and put their entwined hands in his coat’s pocket, the way he saw actors do it in dramas Dongmin liked to watch. _Friends can do that too, can’t they?_ he thought.  Bin froze when Myungjun drew his hand away. He held his breath as Myungjun removed his glove, and exhaled when he took Bin’s hand again and copied his actions from earlier.

They walked towards their dormitories, enjoying the comfortable silence. Bin had noticed that Myungjun needed these quiet moments after socializing, so he didn’t try to engage him in a conversation.

Myungjun spoke after a few minutes of walking. “Bin?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad I met you.”

Bin felt lightheaded. He tightened his hold on Myungjun’s hand and smiled at him. Bin swallowed, trying to not get carried away by the moment and end up confessing how much he likes Myungjun. Someday he wants to confess, but for now, he thought their friendship was perfect, and he wanted it to stay that way.

“Me too.”

If Myungjun were to ask why Bin’s ears were so red, he would say it was because it was freezing outside.

 

 

 

**Four.**

Bin was jogging around the soccer field when he encountered Myungjun sitting on the benches nearby. He was absorbed in his sketchpad, his hand moving rapidly and his eyes flitting between the paper and the view. The sun had already set a few hours ago, making Bin wonder why Myungjun was still sketching at this time of the day. It was definitely not good for his eyes.

Bin walked towards Myungjun, catching his attention by waving his arms. Myungjun put down his pencil and waved back, squinting at Bin’s moving figure. Myungjun moved his art materials from beside him, making space for Bin to sit on.

“What are you doing out here so late?” he asked as he took a seat, glancing at Myungjun’s sketchpad.

“I just felt like sketching right now.”

Bin leaned forward and poked the space between Myungjun’s eyes. “Drawing in the dark isn’t exactly the best thing for your eyesight, you know.”

“I was going to go to the library but it’s creepy to stay there this late. I’ve heard a lot of ghost stories from there, Bin. I don’t want to die yet, I’m still so young and I have still so much to show the world. I still have so much to experience in life, Bin, I can’t go there,” Myungjun said in his melodramatic tone that Bin had come to get used to.

“I’ll come with you. If there’s any ghost or demon to come near you, I’ll put them in a chokehold.” Bin flexed his biceps. “No supernatural being can survive these muscles, Myungjun.”

Myungjun snorted, finding Bin ridiculous, but he got up nonetheless. He laced his arms through Bin’s. “Alright then, my knight and shining armor, lead the way to the chamber of written knowledge.”

 

Bin didn’t realize that he had dozed off. When he opened his eyes, the sight of Myungjun sleeping greeted him. Myungjun’s head was pillowed on top of the art book he was reading, and Bin was starting to hear some snores coming from his friend. He checked his phone. It was already 10:45 pm. No wonder they ended up falling asleep. Myungjun looked so peaceful that Bin almost didn’t want to wake him up, but he had to sleep in a bed and not in the library. He shook Myungjun’s shoulders, stirring him awake.

“Bin? Wha- what time is it?” Myungjun rubbed his eyes and looked around the library. Other than an employee who was fixing the books, there was no one else in the room.

“It’s almost eleven. Let’s go, I’ll walk you to your dorm.”

Myungjun stopped fixing the books on the desk and started tapping lightly on the table, not looking at Bin. “Actually… I can’t go back to my room right now.”

“Wait, what?” Bin asked.

“There’s some sort of anti-pest thing procedure happening for my floor right now. But the thing is, I actually got a heads-up, so I could find another place to stay for tonight. I just… forgot.” Myungjun laughed, embarrassed. “This is all because of my own stupidity, so I’ll sleep in the library tonight. There probably won’t be any ghosts, so I’ll be fine here.”

As if Bin would let that happen. There was no way he was going to leave Myungjun in the library to sleep in a chair, in an uncomfortable position, for so many hours. It wasn’t safe for him to sleep in a public space alone either. No, not happening.

“Do you want to sleep over at my dorm?” Bin offered.

Myungjun was going to reject the offer, but he changed his mind. Truthfully, he really didn’t want to stay in the library. “Just for one night. I won’t be a bother, I’ll just sleep on the floor.”

“You’re never a bother, Myungjun. And I wasn’t going to let my friend get eaten by a demon while sleeping in here.” Bin fought the blush trying to cover his face. _This is a platonic sleep-over,_ he told himself. He was just helping a friend in need. But his heart wouldn’t stop hammering against his chest. He distracted himself by fixing Myungjun’s stuff for him and hoisting his backpack over his shoulder. He kept repeating in his mind that he should not do anything or say anything that would reveal his feelings.

“Thank you.”

Bin looked back at his friend, watching as Myungjun yawned while walking towards him.

His dumb heart started beating even faster.

 

“Oh, Minhyuk, you’re not asleep yet?”

Bin saw Minhyuk on the top bunk with his phone in his hands. His roommate raised his head to look at him, eyes widening as he saw the person behind Bin. He clambered off his bed so fast that he hit his head on the ceiling and almost ended up falling from his bunk. Minhyuk dragged his blanket with him, covering up his shirtless chest.

Myungjun couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Good evening to you too, Minhyuk.”

“You- uh- what- why are you here?”

“He’s going to sleep over for tonight, there’s some stuff being fixed in his dorm,” Bin replied.

Myungjun nodded. “I hope it’s okay with you. I’ll just sleep on the floor, you won’t even know I’m here.”

“You’re not going to sleep on the floor, you’re going to sleep on my bed.”

“No, I’m fine on the floor. That’s your bed, you should go sleep on it.”

Bin frowned at Myungjun. “I’m not letting you sleep on the floor. Just take my bed.”

“Fine! Let’s just both sleep on your bed!”

Bin coughed. Myungjun had turned him into a blushing mess again. He had never expected his friend to suggest sharing his bed, never even dreamed about it. He was honestly tempted to agree. He wanted to be closer to Myungjun, but he knew he would end up confessing his feelings to him, and he might put their friendship in an awkward spot. Bin couldn’t let that happen.

Minhyuk broke the silence, clearing his throat. “I just remembered I had to do something at the dance studio.”

“Now? At 11 pm?” Myungjun asked.

“Yeah, I have to practice for a test.” Minhyuk started putting on a jacket and grabbed his duffle bag, his movements hurried and rigid. “I’ll need to stay up until morning, so I won’t be sleeping here. Myungjun can sleep on my bed if he wants to. Goodnight.”

Before his two friends could speak, he was out the door, leaving them alone in a tension-filled room. Bin rubbed at his neck, nervous and clueless on what to do next.

“I’ll just change my clothes and wash my face,” Myungjun said after a while, heading to the bathroom. As Bin heard the lock click, he exhaled in relief, finally being able to show how nervous he really was. He also changed into his pajamas and sat down on his bed.

Myungjun came out of the bathroom, wearing an oversized shirt and track pants. Bin refused to look. He refused to be carried away by his emotions. He heard footsteps nearing him and felt the mattress dip.

His crush sat beside him on his bed. Bin stood up, planning on sleeping on his roommate’s bed, but a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving.

“Can you… can you stay?”

Bin swallowed, trying to keep his heart inside his chest. _What’s happening? Why is Myungjun acting like this?_

He looked back at Myungjun as he pulled him down to the bed. He lied down, his back hitting the wall, making Bin mirror his position. They laid their heads on the singular pillow, facing each other but looking anywhere else. Bin stole a glance at Myungjun, and for the first time, he noticed how red his face was, and how shallow he was breathing. He couldn’t help but entertain the thought that Myungjun may feel the same as he did. He didn’t know what else to make of what was happening. He wanted to hope.

Bin made eye-contact with Myungjun, who blushed even more than he already was. Bin loved seeing him this way, loved seeing how he affects him. He wouldn’t trade anything else in the world for what was in front of him right now.

“Whatever you’re thinking of doing, just do it,” Myungjun whispered, closing his eyes. He held his breath and listened to the rustling of the sheets.

Then he felt something bite him.

“Ah what the hell! Bin!” Myungjun opened his eyes and rubbed his shoulder, watching Bin in disbelief.

“What? You said to do what I was thinking of doing,” Bin said. He inched closer to Myungjun, wrapping his arms around his waist as some sort of an apology, and to make sure that Myungjun doesn’t suddenly decide to make him sleep on the top bunk.

“I thought you were going to kiss me, you idiot.”

Myungjun turned away from him, choosing to face the wall instead, but Bin kept him trapped in his arms. He couldn’t help but laugh. He found Myungjun’s sulking cute.

“Did I ruin the moment?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“But can I bite you again?”

Myungjun scoffed, still refusing to face the opposite way. “What are you, some kind of puppy?”

“Mm, your puppy,” Bin hummed to his shoulder blade. “Your lovesick puppy.”

“Gross. Why do I even like you?” Myungjun heard Bin laugh again. He felt his arms grab him and maneuver him into turning around. Bin moved even closer and tightened his hold on Myungjun’s waist.

“I like you too.”

“Good.”

Myungjun pressed his forehead against Bin’s chest. Bin shifted his hand to cradle Myungjun’s head and patted his hair, just like how he wanted to when he first realized his feelings for him. He felt Myungjun’s breathing steady and soon, he heard soft snores coming from him. Bin smiled. Myungjun’s warmth put his heart at ease and made him feel peaceful.

Bin thought that they probably need to talk more and clear up what their relationship was, but it could wait. All that mattered to him right now was Myungjun in his arms.

He pressed a kiss on the crown of Myungjun’s head and shut his eyes, following him to sleep.

 

 

 

**Five.**

Ever since the night they both slept in one bed and confessed their feelings for each another, Myungjun hasn’t let Bin kiss him even once.

That was 3 weeks ago.

It was a bit frustrating for Bin. He almost regretted biting Myungjun on the shoulder instead of kissing him (almost being the keyword--- how could he regret biting him when he looked so cute and squishy?). Myungjun would always evade Bin when he tried to kiss him on the lips, either turning his head to the side so his lips would land on his cheek instead, or outright running away from him and keeping a distance of at least 4 feet between them. Because of this, Bin resorted to biting him more, since he didn’t complain about those.

Myungjun, on the other hand, would kiss Bin anywhere other than his lips. He would kiss his hand while holding it, he would kiss Bin’s forehead when he lied his head on his lap, and Myungjun would kiss the back of his neck when he was studying. Bin wanted to not let his boyfriend give kisses as payback, but he didn’t have the strength to deprive himself of that.

Bin found the whole thing ridiculous and he wanted it to end. But a petty and determined Myungjun was an unstoppable force, so he expected it to go on for a week more, or maybe even a month.

So when Myungjun told him one day before their date that he would let Bin kiss him on the lips, he was suspicious.

“What’s the catch?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I just get to decide when you get to kiss me today, that’s it. That’s the catch,” Myungjun replied. He latched onto Bin’s arm and looked at him with puppy eyes. He still kept staring at him with doubt, so he started pressing kisses to his shoulder blade, trying to get Bin to believe what he was saying.

Bin caved in, getting weak from the kisses. “Alright. Fine.” He stood up from Myungjun’s couch, dragging his boyfriend up with him. “Let’s go catch a train before there’s a lot of people in the arcade.”

Myungjun grinned. “I promise, Bin. You’re gonna get to kiss my soft beautiful lips today.”

Bin rolled his eyes but felt himself anticipating it anyway.

 

For their date today, the two decided to go to an arcade and just release their stress by playing everything. There was so much work and so many exams because it was midterms week, and Myungjun was even more stressed because he was recently casted in a musical. They haven’t been able to hang out after classes a lot, since Myungjun had to practice at the university theatre. Bin never complained about it though. He was very happy about his boyfriend getting a role, a role that for sure he would play perfectly. He even visited the rehearsals when he was free, clutching a cup of fruit juice in one hand and a box of take-out chicken in the other, waiting for Myungjun to finish.

When they arrived at the arcade, Myungjun headed straight to the karaoke booth after exchanging cash for tokens. Bin followed with a skip to his step, thinking that maybe Myungjun would let him kiss him inside the private booth.

“Sing for me, Bin! I didn’t forget that you wanted to be an idol,” Myungjun said to him as he entered the booth.

“Sure, but I don’t think you can handle it.” Bin smiled as he chose his song, a song that would definitely get Myungjun to react. He knew Myungjun had a plan, he could see through him like glass, so he’ll take his revenge in advance. A prevenge, as he put it.

Myungjun saw the title _Adult Ceremony_ appear on the screen and he noticed Bin’s gaze turning heavier, inching towards him and caging him in with one arm. He tried escaping through his left, but another arm trapped him against the wall. The way Bin was looking at him made him shiver. Myungjun was honestly close to just letting things happen, but he didn’t want to back down.

As Bin was leaning forward, Myungjun put his arms around his neck and jumped on him, wrapping his legs around his torso.

“What-”

“Nice try, but I’m not gonna let you kiss me yet,” Myungjun mumbled while he hid his face, keeping his head pressed against Bin’s shoulder.

Bin laughed, hugging Myungjun who was clinging on to him with his whole body for the first time in their relationship. “Alright, fine. I’ll play by your rules, so let’s get back to actually singing.”

His prevenge may not have worked, but he still felt like he won.

 

After singing 5 songs (4 out of 5 ended up being trot), getting 3 plushies from the crane machine (Bin had gotten all 3, telling Myungjun that he was his lucky charm), 47 selfies, and spending about 150 tokens, Myungjun and Bin headed off to eat. Myungjun said he was craving for black bean noodles, so of course Bin was going to indulge him.

They were seated inside the restaurant, and Bin couldn’t help but observe that Myungjun hadn’t been able to keep a smile off his face since he saw the menu. _I guess he was really craving_ , Bin thought. His boyfriend put on his eyeglasses to see the menu clearer and he looked even more adorable.

He watched as Myungjun ordered for the two of them. It was such a mundane action, but it still made Bin’s heart beat faster. He felt the urge to bite Myungjun but decided to take pictures of him instead, using those cute sticker filters.

Myungjun looked up, giggling when he saw the phone camera pointed at him. “I’m cute, I know.”

“I know that too, which is why I want to kiss you all the time, but you won’t let me,” Bin said, putting down his phone and instead taking Myungjun’s face between his hands and squishing his cheeks.

“Just wait a little bit more. And please take your hands off my face,” he said. When he saw Bin pout, he added, “I don’t want to be that annoying PDA couple that everyone hates.”

“But I want to be that couple. I want everyone to be jealous of us.”

Myungjun laughed. “You’re so competitive. Remind me to never set up a double date with Jinwoo and Dongmin.”

“If you really want me to stop though, I will.” The smile on Bin’s face straightened, playfulness turning to sincerity and concern. He was a physically affectionate person, and he loved touching Myungjun. He felt indescribable happiness every time they hold hands, every time he pokes his cheek, and every time he wraps his harm around him. But Bin would give that up in a heartbeat if Myungjun felt uncomfortable.

He placed his hands on top of Bin’s hands, keeping them in place. “No, it’s fine, I like it. Just maybe not the biting, when in public.”

“Okay. No more biting in public, got it,” Bin said, pinching Myungjun’s cheeks before making way for the food being put on their table. As he looked at the dishes they ordered, he noticed that there were way too many pickled radishes and onions given to them.

Myungjun detected his confusion. “I ordered extra side dishes. I was really craving,” he said, already popping a piece of onion into his mouth. Bin watched in half amazement and half disgust as Myungjun kept eating so many pickled radishes and onions in between bites of noodles. He could smell the strong odor even more, thanks to his heightened olfactory sense, and it was starting to overwhelm him a little bit.

“Bin,” Myungjun called, still chewing on a pickled radish. “Can you kiss me now?”

 _So that was his plan_ , Bin thought. He looked at his boyfriend’s black bean sauce-stained lips. Myungjun smiled, probably assuming that Bin wasn’t going to kiss him. But he forgot that there were two things in this world Bin loved the most: food and Myungjun.

He grabbed Myungjun’s face, leaned forward, and planted a kiss on his lips.

It was fast, since he kept in mind that they were in a restaurant, but he kissed Myungjun as firmly as he could. Bin could taste everything that his boyfriend had been eating, but it was worth it. Myungjun gaping at him and turning red was also a nice bonus.

“I thought you weren’t going to do it,” he said, pressing his thumb to his lips, where the sauce had been kissed off him.

“You underestimated how much I like you. And how much I want to kiss you.” Myungjun blushed even more at his words, failing to come up with a retort.

Bin kept eating. He tried to not show that he was enjoying Myungjun’s speechlessness, but it was probably obvious. “I’m free to kiss you from now on, right?” he asked.

His boyfriend nodded. Bin reached across the table to hold his hand and said, “Better prepare yourself, then.”

Myungjun slapped his hand away.

 

At the end of the day, when Bin dropped Myungjun off at his dorm room, he kissed him again. It was slower and deeper this time, but then he felt himself being pushed away. He stopped, scared that he did something wrong.

“You know what… let’s brush our teeth first before making-out. I can still taste all the onions I ate earlier,” Myungjun said. “Your toothbrush is still here, you don’t need to get a new one.”

Bin laughed and followed him to his bathroom.

 

 

 

**\+ One.**

Sometimes, Myungjun can’t help but feel really old.

He didn’t like being reminded of his age, and even though he was glad that he looked younger than he actually is, people pointing it out end up making him remember that he’s more than halfway to being 50. Still, hearing people say that he looked too cute to be 26 years old pleased him immensely. But it doesn’t change the fact that he’s old, that he’s an adult who has been paying taxes, rent, and so many bills for a couple of years already.

Now, as he was watching his boyfriend receive his diploma and throw his graduation cap up to the sky, he felt even older.

Beside him, Jinwoo and Dongmin were dabbing at their eyes, trying not to sob too loudly. They had been tearing up ever since they went to Bin and Myungjun’s apartment, where they helped him prepare for his graduation day. They took so many pictures of Bin in his graduation robes, Bin with Myungjun, and all 4 of them, that it felt like he was back in high school getting ready for prom night.

Myungjun watched as Bin happily congratulated Minhyuk, his friends, and his batchmates. He couldn’t help but reminisce about the past four years, four years that had been challenging but full of happiness. Memories flickered like an old film reel in his mind. He remembered the day Bin moved in with him, bringing him couple bathrobes as a gift. He remembered them arguing about whether adopting a cat or a dog when they had enough money for it. He remembered Bin choking on his tears when he visited Myungjun backstage after his musical. He remembered every kiss, every lazy morning, every unspoken “I love you”. Myungjun remembered and cherished 4 years’ worth of memories, and each of them made him thank destiny for letting him and Bin meet.  

Bin scooping him up into a hug broke him out of his reverie. Myungjun wrapped his arms around his neck, basking in the happiness and warmth coming from his boyfriend. When Bin let go, he reached for Myungjun’s hand. “Excuse us for a while,” he said to Jinwoo and Dongmin, who were still clutching each other in support, and started walking with him.

 

Hands tightly intertwined, Bin lead Myungjun to their favorite spot on campus grounds. The lone graffiti-filled bench was at the back of the Fine Arts Building. It was secluded from the rest of the campus and most of the students didn’t even know it existed. The two had written their names on the bench during their 1st anniversary despite both of them saying that it was cheesy.

The couple sat down, facing each other and smiling wide even though neither had done anything yet.

“Congratulations for graduating, Bin. You’re now going to join me in the scary world of being a real adult,” Myungjun said. Bin laughed as he patted his back in a comforting manner.

Bin held out the rolled diploma he received in the graduation ceremony. “I want you to read what’s written inside. I’m going to take a video, so I can watch it when I need energy,” he said, giving the diploma and then taking out his phone.

He found the request weird, since Bin didn’t even read aloud what was written on Myungjun’s own diploma before, but he decided to do what his boyfriend wanted anyway. It was his graduation after all. He grabbed the diploma, touching the middle part to untie the ribbon keeping it rolled. But instead of cloth, he felt something more solid. He looked down.

It was a ring.

There was a silver band around Bin’s diploma, four small gemstones symmetrically placed on the middle. Myungjun kept staring at it. He knew what was going on, but he still felt overwhelmed and was unable to process it completely.

“Myungjun,” Bin said softly as he put his phone down, making his boyfriend look at him in the eyes. “I know it’s only been 4 years since we got together, and I know I just graduated college, but I want to be with you forever. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with someone else. And we don’t have to get married immediately, I can wait for as long as you want.”

“It’s you, it has always been you, and it will always be you.” Bin took one of Myungjun’s hands. Myungjun held his breath, finding himself unable to tear his gaze away from Bin. Bin looked at him with wide eyes, laying his heart for him out in the open.

“Kim Myungjun, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” he breathed out.

Bin also exhaled, laughing out his nervousness. He took the silver band and put it on Myungjun’s ring finger, planting a kiss on the back of his hand. He lifted Myungjun to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him tightly and starting to lightly bite his shoulder.

“I never expected that the hungover guy who called me short in a bathroom would eventually end up being my fiancé,” Myungjun said, admiring the ring on his finger.

“And I never expected that a cute stranger who gave me water would eventually end up owning my heart and soul completely,” Bin murmured on his shoulder. Myungjun turned around in his hold, pressing his forehead to Bin’s.

“I love you,” he whispered to Bin’s lips before kissing him gently.

Bin trailed kisses from Myungjun’s eyes to his cheeks and to the corner of his mouth before he returned the kiss, smiling against his lips. “I love you too.”

For a few minutes they stayed quiet, simply enjoying the happiness they were feeling. Myungjun laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as Bin fiddled with the ring on his finger. They needed to get back to their friends, since they still had plans to have dinner together, but neither moved to leave.

Myungjun placed his hand on Bin’s chest, fixing the collar of his shirt. “You should have a ring too,” he mumbled.

“I’ll have one when we get married.”

“No, I want to propose to you too.”

“If you want to. I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Bin’s phone let out a loud ring, making the couple break apart. He checked the caller and it unexpectedly turned out to be Dongmin. He rejected the call, texting him instead, telling him that they were on their way back. Bin didn’t realize that they had been gone for more than 20 minutes already.

“We need to get back to Jinwoo and Dongmin,” he told Myungjun, who nodded in reply.

He stood up from Bin’s lap, dragging him up by his sleeve. “I love you,” he said.

“You’ve said that,” Bin teased.

“I know.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most. I love you more than I love food, which is saying a lot. And I love you more than I love exercising. I also love you more than-”

Myungjun laughed, slapping Bin’s arm. “Okay, I get it. You win this time.”

They intertwined their hands, walking back to where they left their friends. Each step was filled with happiness and excitement for what the future held for them. They knew that nothing was going to be easy, as it had been for the past four years, but all that mattered was they had each other.

That was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments would be highly appreciated! Also, if you want me to write something in Minhyuk’s POV, tell me! I can be reached on tumblr @astrorarepairs. You can also send me prompts for other pairings since I plan to make a rarepair drabble collection. I can't guarantee I can write it, but I'll try :D


End file.
